fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the newest Gameria that was announced on October 22, 2012 and was released on November 19, 2012. The chefs are Taylor, Peggy, and a custom worker. There are 4 stations. The Order Station, The Grill Station, The Build Station, and the Pop Station. Some of the toppings include ketchup, mustard, onions, cheese, and tomatoes. You will also be able to choose what kind of sausages to cook, and what type of bun customers want. Introduction Taylor /Peggy? are excited for the opening day for the Griller Stadium.He/She wait in line for season tickets and Jojo? who is in line,purchases the last tickets.She/he walk sadly away, but then they see an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria that was hiring and it promises the best seats in the game. He/She excitedly think of seeing the game while working. The next day, He/She come to the stadium and Papa greets them and gives them the Keys to the Hot Doggeria and leaves to go see the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy excitedly watches the game through binoculars but are startled to see a group of customers outside the Hot Doggeria. Mini-Games #Home Run Derby (replaces Breakfast Blast) #Cool Shot (replaces Freeze Putt) #Strike Out! (replaces Pizza Pachinko) #Hallway Hunt #Mitch's Mess (replaces Hot Shot) #Customer Cravings #Burgerzilla Customer Chart Rank #Taylor/Peggy #Clover #Robby #Wendy #Tony #Roy #Timm #Ninjoy #Skyler #Gino Romano #Mandi #Tohru #Scooter #Greg #Rita #Shannon #Marty #Zoe #Penny #Professor Fitz #Little Edoardo #Rico #Yippy #Chuck #Big Pauly #Wally #Clair #Nick #James #Kahuna #Prudence #Radylnn #Cletus #Maggie #Cecilia #Ivy #Hugo #Mitch #Sasha #Connor #Johnny #Willow #Kingsley #Allan #Lisa #Sarge Fan! #Mindy #Edna #Bruna Romano #Doan #Utah #Olga #Alberto #Matt #Mary #Georgito #Carlo Romano #Kayla #Cooper #Akari #Franco #Hank #Gremmie #Xandra #Captain Cori #Vicky #Sue #Bertha #Boomer #Xolo #Pinch Hitwell #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo #Foodini #Papa Louie Closers *Bertha *Boomer *Xolo *Pinch Hitwell *Quinn *Kenji *Jojo Trivia *This is the fourth game where no one is absent, after Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Taco Mia!, and Papa's Wingeria. *This is the first game where a customer that is not Sarge Fan! is unlocked with an onion ingredient in a rank, Scooter is unlocked with Onion Slices in one rank. *This is the first game where there is a rank that is not unlocked with just an ingredient only. *This is the first game where a Romano is unlocked with an ingredient in a rank. Ingredients? Sausages *Hot dog (Start) *Italian Sausage (Rank 4, if Rita is unlocked)) *Kielbasa (Rank 11, if Rico is unlocked) *Veggie Dogs (Rank 21, if Radlynn is unlocked) *Cheddarwurst (Rank 28, if Sasha is unlocked) Buns *Regular Bun (Start) *Chicago Bun (Day 2, if Tohru is unlocked) *Hoagie Roll (Rank 8, if Penny is unlocked) *Pretzel Bun (Rank 17, if Nick is unlocked) *Pumpernickel Bun (Rank 25, if Ivy is unlocked) Toppings *Chili (Start) *Cheese (Start) *Relish (Start) *Onions (Rank 2, if Scooter is unlocked) *Tomato slices (Rank 3, if Greg is unlocked) *Sport Pepper (Rank 6, if Marty is unlocked) *Mariana Sauce (Rank 7, if Zoe is unlocked) *Sauerkraut (Rank 10, if Little Edoardo is unlocked) *Pineapple Relish (Rank 13, if Chuck is unlocked) *Fajita Veggies (Rank 18, if James is unlocked) *Pickles (Rank 20, if Prudence is unlocked) *Salsa (Rank 27, if Mitch is unlocked) *Bacon (Rank 30, if Johnny is unlocked) *Mushrooms (Rank 32, if Kingsley is unlocked) Sauces *Ketchup (Start) *Mustard (Start) *Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Rank 5, if Shannon is unlocked) *Mayo (Rank 15, if Wally is unlocked) *Hot Sauce (Rank 23, if Maggie is unlocked) *Wild Onion Sauce (Rank 35, if Sarge Fan! is unlocked) Drinks *Fizzo (Start) *Diet Fizzo (Rank 14, if Big Pauly is unlocked) *Hyper Green (Rank 9, if Professor Fitz is unlocked) *Dr. Cherry (Rank 19, if Kahuna is unlocked) *Lemon Mist (Rank 24, if Cecilia is unlocked) *Tangerine Pop (Rank 29, if Connor is unlocked) *Root Beer (Rank 33, if Allan is unlocked) *Purple Burple (Rank 36, if Mindy is unlocked) Popcorn *Buttered Popcorn (Start) *Candy Jack (Rank 12, if Yippy is unlocked) *Kettle Corn (Rank 16, if Clair is unlocked) *Chocolate Corn (Rank 22, if Cletus is unlocked) *Red Hot Popcorn (Rank 26, if Hugo is unlocked) *Cinnamon Swirl (Rank 31, if Willow is unlocked) *Cheddar Corn (Rank 34, if Lisa is unlocked) *Cotton Puffs (Rank 37, if Edna is unlocked) Ranks #Newbie 0 CP (Customer Points) $100.00 #Trainee 300 CP $105.00 #Tray Cleaner 750 CP $110.00 #Cashier 1350 CP $115.00 #Sausage Griller 2100 CP $120.00 #Mustard Master 3000 CP $125.00 #Pepper Sport 4050 CP $130.00 #Marinara Master 5250 CP $135.00 #Bun Buddy 6600 CP $140.00 #Thirst Quencher 8100 CP $145.00 #Sauerkrauter 9750 CP $150.00 #Kielbasa Cooker 11550 CP $155.00 #Candy Jacksmith 13500 CP $160.00 #Pineapple Pro CP $165.00 #Calorie Cutter CP $170.00 #Master of Mayo CP $175.00 #Corn Kettler CP $180.00 #Pretzel Pro CP $185.00 #Fajita Fan CP $190.00 #Drink Doctoer CP $195.00 #Pro Pickler CP $200.00 #Vegetarian CP $205.00 #Chocolatier CP $210.00 #Hot Sauce Hero CP $215.00 #Lemon Mist Master CP $220.00 #Pumpernickel Pro CP $225.00 #Red Hot Hero CP $230.00 #Salsa Server CP $235.00 #Cheddar Champ CP $240.00 #Soda Jerk CP $245.00 #Bacon Buddy CP $250.00 #Cinnamon Swirler CP $255.00 #Mushroom Master CP $260.00 #Root Beer Buddy CP $265.00 #Cheese Champ CP $270.00 #Onion Wrangler CP $275.00 #Burple Buddy CP $280.00 #Candy Fan CP $285.00 #Cheese Grater #Chili Champion #Relish Pickler #Ketchup Squirter #Hot Dog Hero #Chicago Dogger #Bun Splitter #Tomato Slicer #Baseball Buddy #Pinch Hitter #Hot Dog Warrior #Employee Of The Year #Order Expert #Grill Expert #Build Expert #Pop Expert #Restaurant Manager #Restaurant Legend #Doggeria Master #Stadium Superstar #Better Than Papa! Customer Debuts *Bertha *Pinch Hitwell *Kenji *Shannon *Radlynn *Willow Game Play the game here http://www.flipline.com/games/papashotdoggeria/index.html Gallery These are the newbies and stuff related to hot doggeria! 74.jpg Madmandi.jpg Tacomaggieperfect.png Wendy.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.30.05 PM.png New Peggy Look.PNG 051 Pinch Hitwell.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.44.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.42.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.36.35 PM.png Hot Dog.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 7.51.52 PM.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Mysturious Customer.jpg New-Customer.png Peggy without hat Doggeria blog launch.jpg Slkgh.PNG Papa´s Hot doggeria.png Pinch Different Uniform.png New Peggy Look.png Hot Doggeria Closers.png Shannon.png Kenji.png Category:Gamerias Category:Games